


Uncle Birdie

by ExecutiveNerd



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, cute baby moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveNerd/pseuds/ExecutiveNerd
Summary: Bertrand spends the day trying to teach Annabelle how to say his name, but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Bertrand & Annabelle, Bertrand Beaumont/Savannah Walker, Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Uncle Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fluff piece that I have been thinking about for a while! I hope you enjoy!

Bertrand sat in the middle of the floor with Annabelle sitting in front of him. He and Savannah had agreed to watch her while Maxwell and Riley took a day off, and he was determined to use this time to teach her how to say his name. She had mastered a handful of words so far: Momma, Dadda, no and to Bertrand’s horror, dance time, but Bertrand was determined to add his name to the list. 

“Okay Annabelle say ‘Bertrand’,” He said, trying to pronounce the name as slowly as possible. 

“Bertjfjf,” Annabelle tried, getting the first syllable but stumbling over the rest. 

“Bert-rand.”

“Bertidfhd,” She tried again, her face scrunching up in concentration, a look that was so very Maxwell. 

“Bertie your name is too hard,” Savannah said leaning against the door frame of the room. “Try Bertie or Bert.” 

“No person outside of this house is calling me Bertie,” Bertrand said seriously, eyes focused on the toddler who was equally studying him. 

“Birdie!” Anna cheered, her face lighting up. 

“Oh no... that’s worst,” Bertrand said eyes going wide. “Not Birdie. Bert-trand.”

“It’s not that bad,” Savannah said smiling. “It’s kind of cute.” 

“Birdie Birdie!” Annabelle cheered more, very pleased with herself. 

“No!” Bertrand snapped immediately regretting it as her face got all scrunched up and tears started to fill her eyes. “Oh no, come here.” He scooped her into his arms, anger already fading as he bounced her lightly in his arms. 

“Birdie?” Annabelle asked sniffling after she got herself under control. 

Bertrand groaned. “Birdie.” 

-

When Riley and Maxwell finally came to pick up their daughter, Bertrand had heard the word Birdie approximately 800 times and was relieved to give her back to her parents. “Momma! Dadda! Momma! Dadda!” Annabelle cheered as Maxwell and Riley came through the front door. 

“Hey, baby girl!” Riley said scooping Annabelle up into her arms and swinging her around. “Did ya miss me?” 

“Miss Momma,” Annabelle said planting a big sloppy kiss on Riley’s cheek, before leaning to try and get into Maxwell’s arms. “Miss Dadda!” 

“I missed you too, kiddo,” Maxwell said placing a kiss on her head. “Did you have fun with your Aunt Savannah and your Uncle Bertrand?” 

“Fun Nah and Birdie!” Annabelle cheered and Bertrand groaned at the name as Savannah started laughing beside him. 

“Did she say Birdie?” Maxwell asked looking between his daughter and Bertrand. 

“Yes, she has been obsessed with her Uncle Birdie today,” Savannah said, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Bertrand,” Bertrand corrected.

“Birdie!” Anna squealed.

“Birdie!” Maxwell agreed with almost as much enthusiasm as the toddler earning an adorable giggle from her. 

“It is just a phase. She will be calling me Uncle Duke Bertrand Beaumont of Ramsford soon enough,” Bertrand said, pointedly ignoring their eye rolls. 

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Riley grinned. 

“Yeah we are never letting that one die,” Maxwell said. “Annabelle, say bye to Uncle Birdie.” 

“Bye Birdie! Bye Nah!” She said waving at them both and then blowing kisses. 

“Bye Anna,” Savannah said waving and blowing kisses back. 

“Goodbye, Annabelle. Hopefully next time this nonsense will be over,” Bertrand said also waving back.

“The nonsense will never be over,” Maxwell said before turning towards the door. “Bye Birdie!” 

“Bye Birdie!” Riley repeated before also heading out. 

“BYE BIRDIE!” Annabelle shouted one last time as they disappeared through the door. 

“Who let them raise the Heir of Cordonia?” Bertrand asked as the door closed. 

“They’re doing fine...Birdie,” Savannah said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off down the hallway to avoid his wrath. 

“We’re doomed.”


End file.
